


An Eventful Day

by squidgie



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Today was supposed to be quiet, but special for Ray and Ben, but their friends had other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) for the promts: Bell, Boquet, Ceremony

Ray and Ben had lived together for two years, and Ray was just as much a part of the community as Fraser was. There wasn't a week that passed that they weren't invited to someone's home for supper, or spent a weekend afternoon helping clear a driveway, or raise a barn. Ray loved his time in Chicago, but Fort McPherson honestly felt like his home.

Which is why he felt somewhat sorry for getting upset, because today was just supposed to be a nice and quiet. He and Fraser were meant to go over to the Parson's farm, help with some roof repairs, and before they left, have Parson Qappik sign their slip of paper, say a few words, and then they would go home as a newlywed couple.

But once Lena, the RCMP station's administrative assistant, heard of their plans, thoughts of a quiet ceremony evaporated. Which was why Ray was currently standing in the church, the church bells clanging, and a room full of their friends were waiting amongst the streamers and bouquets for Ray and Ben to walk down the aisle.

The door clicked, and Ben's head appeared from behind it. "You ready, Ray?" Ben asked, stepping into the room. And at the sight of Ben in his charcoal gray suit, the blue tie setting off Ben's eyes, was almost enough for Ray to forget his frustration.

"Is it too late to elope?" Ray asked hopefully.

Ben just smiled, then leaned in and kissed Ray. But before he could speak, the diminutive form of Lena showed up, dressed in a peach gown and holding a clipboard and pen. But instead of interrupting them, she just cleared her throat. Loudly.

"You ready for this, Ben?" Ray asked.

Gazing into Ray's eyes, Ben just replies, "Let's go get married."


End file.
